With the economic progress, electronic products are more and more widely used and especially, large-screen mobile phones and tablet personal computers are popular. When people perform entertainments such as music video, because devices are held with hands to regulate a distance and an angle between a screen and eyes, it is easy to cause hand fatigue and even injure hand joints after long-term use.
The prior art discloses a mobile phone bracket. A bottom plate is connected to a bottom end of a supporting plate for placing a mobile phone through a foot shaft. A supporting rod used to regulate an inclined angle of the supporting plate is connected between the supporting plate and the bottom plate. A transverse barrier is arranged below the supporting plate. During to use, the mobile phone is placed on the supporting plate, and is located and fixed through the barrier. The inclined angle of the supporting plate is regulated by regulating a supporting angle of the supporting rod.
In the prior art, because an integrally-formed plastic plate is used as a base, weight of the base is heavy, and the mobile phone bracket is inconvenient in carrying and use.